


Die Quietly

by purplekitte



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Horror, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-11
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplekitte/pseuds/purplekitte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and Nephrite battle as the Moon Kingdom burns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die Quietly

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.  
> Theme: Ami--Surrender

"Still have more fight in you?" Nephrite laughed cruelly.

Sailor Mercury shook blood off her face; the drops were lost in the fire that was raging wild, burning off the precious Moon oxygen. "Monster," she spat.

"I'm not a monster. I'll be kind: if you stop struggling, I'll finish you off cleanly, so you don't suffer anymore."

Mercury took a deep breath, which made her look serene despite the sudden gush of blood from the wound in her side. "You're right. It's time to stop fighting."

He looked surprisedly at her as her blue eyes fluttered shut like she couldn't hold them open any longer.

"It's time to win."

Her eyes snapped open, glowing metallic blue. Both their worlds dissolved into explosions.


End file.
